


Loving a beast

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, POV First Person, Transformation, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young woman was woke by her mother from almost being late for school, making her rush out to her car and head to school. Once she gets there, she finds her boyfriend in trouble with armed gang members, but he took them out effortlessly. Confused about how he did that she called the police before he told her to go to class as he took her phone to deal with the situation himself. Once lunch arrived, she asked him on a date, but he was too busy and declined before he accepted a date at his house, then quickly runs away in his thoughts while she was distracted with his address she asked for. Once she got to his house after school, she finds out she had no idea who or what her boyfriend really was but quickly found out after they showed how much they loved each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Loving a beast

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was created thanks to a member of this site's request. I have never done a request before and hope it's good enough. Thank you for your request Evho and I hope others see this not or our comments and know that I am willing to take requests.

“Honey, your going to be late.” My mom said, then she sighed. “Wake up baby. You got ten minutes before you are late for school. You can sleep in all you want in a few months once you graduate”

I gasped as I sat up at my desk as I looked at her.

“Sorry, I was up late studying.” I whined, making her look to my desk with a smile.

“I see that.” She said, making me look to my desk to see notes scattered all over it before I start to gather them. “You don’t need to fret over your test honey. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“I know, I just can’t help it.” I said as I stood up and took a deep breath, making her smile before she stepped out of my way, then walked me to my car.

“Eat this please.” She said. “It will help with your focus.”

I looked to her to see her holding dark chocolate, making me moan as I snatched it from her before she grinned.

“There's five more in your car.” She said, making me look in to see them. “Don’t get sick or forget about it.”

“Not possible on both.” I said with a smile, making her nod as I got into the car and started to drive to school while gorging myself.

As I got there, I spotted my boyfriend beating the crap out of men with guns all around them, making me get out of the car and run to him while calling the police.

“Are you okay, how did you take on this many armed people?” I asked, making him growl like a beast with rage on his face before his face soften to worry as I noticed something I never seen before, a faint glow of yellow in his eyes that quickly was dimming down.

“Yes I’m fine.” He said. “Who’s on the phone?”

“The police.” I said. “Let me deal with them, please get to class and don’t let this gang catch you with me or they might target you next.”

“Who are they?” I asked.

“I don’t know really.” He said as he took the phone. “Go to class.”

I nodded as I walked into the school. Once lunchtime arrived, I was exhausted from just completing the test that I was stressing over. I stood up and walked into the hall before I spotted my boyfriend looking through his locker, making me walk to him and place my hand on his arm. He looked to it, then smiled as he looked to me, but I could see his mind was on other things by how he stared at me.

“Can we, um, go on a date?” I asked nervously, making him smile.

“School is still in session.” He said. “I don’t know if thirty minutes is really acceptable for a date.”

“Okay, How about I come to your home for dinner then?” I asked.

“Um, sure.” He said, then shook his head as he started to mess with things in his locker. “Sorry, I can’t really talk right now. I’m a little over burdened with things to do.”

“Can I get your address?” I asked, making him pull out an envelope that was under my phone before he grabbed that too and gave that to me as he closed his locker.

I looked to it to see it was his mail.

“Wait don’t give me your water bill.” I said as I looked to him, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Really.”

I sighed as I looked to the address, then wrote it down before stuffing the envelope into his locker through the crack. Once school was over, I looked all over for him, but found he wasn’t in the school anymore, making me run to his car before noticing it was also missing. My phone rang, making me pull it out and look at it to see it was my mom.

“Yes mom.” I said as I put it to my ear.

“I’m taking a double shift, can you do me a favor and stay at a friends house?” She asked. “I found your house key before I went to work and I have the place locked up.”

“Really where was it?” I asked.

“In the couch.” She said.

“I looked there several times.” I said.

“Yeah and a key is easy to miss in all that clutter.” She said. “I found fifty cents in random coins too. I need to do something a child would do and couch dive more often.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“I’ll be at my boyfriends house.” I said.

“Um, only if you use a condom.” She said

“Mom!” I yelled, making her giggle.

“I seen how you stare at his ass.” She said with another giggle. “I can’t blame you either.”

“Eyes off him.” I growled. “He’s mine. For that, I'm going to make you a grandma as soon as I can.”

She giggled again.

“I don't mind what you do now that you are eighteen.” She said. “Right, let me get washed up sir. I have to go, my patient need surgery now.”

“Okay mom.” I said, making her hang up before I put my phone away.

I took a deep breath and walked to my car before driving to the street of the address, but didn’t find the house.

“God, I hate difficult houses.” I growled as I pulled out my phone and looked it up before noticing I was right next to it.

I looked around to only see a dirt path leading into a forest and some houses that didn’t have the right address, then I spotted a mailbox next to the path with the address on it, making me start driving up the path. About a minute of destroying my car’s shocks with a path that desperately needed repairs, a creepy tan colored manor came into view that had three floors. The first floor was shrouded in shadows as trees and bushes blocked any view inside at a distance. The second floor had five windows on the front and two on the side while a single one on the third floor. I stared at the spikes that ran along the roof’s edges that looked to threaten to impale anyone that dares leap out the third floor window.

“You gotta be kidding me.” I said with a slight whine. “My boyfriend lives in that creepy place?”

I looked around for my boyfriend’s car, but didn’t see it anywhere, so I got out and walked to the door. I reached up to knock, but before I could the door opened, revealing an elderly man in a butler like suit.

“Um, is Jack here?” I asked.

“No, young master is out doing errands still.” He said in a butler tone.

“Master?” I said in disbelief. “So you saying my boyfriend is rich?”

“Yes ma’am, a millionaire.” He said with a smile, making me whine from that being a little too much too fast. “I’m glad to finally meet you Miss Watson. My master talks a great deal about you. Please don’t let that knowledge unnerve you. Do you care to come in and have a cup of tea, or perhaps some coffee?”

“No thanks on coffee.” I said with disgust in my face, making his smile widen. “I’ll take the tea though. How long do you think he will be out?”

“I don’t know ma’am.” He said.

“Kate is fine.” I said.

“Please come in and make yourself comfortable Kate.” He said as he stepped back, making me step in.

“Is the place haunted?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“Very.” He said, making me stare at him before he chuckled with a grin. “I’m joking ma’am. My master hasn’t gotten around to remodeling the place.”

“Please no pranks.” I said as I stepped in, making him chuckle.

“No promises.” He said with a small grin.

“Seriously?” I grumbled, making him chuckle again as his grin widened.

He closed the door and walked away before I walked around the house. I stared at a Grandfather clock that wasn’t working, making me look back to see the butler wasn’t there, so I opened the clocks face’s cover and corrected the time before closing it, then opened the pendulum cage’s door. I looked around until I spotted the chain before pulling it, then tapping the pendulum, making it start to swing for a few second and stop. I looked to the face again, then made sure the hands weren’t touching each other or the cover before tapping the pendulum, making it swing with a steady tick, but didn’t stop this time.

“Why thank you, I have been trying to fix that for the longest time.” The butler said behind me, making me scream as I spun to him. “Forgive me ma’am.”

“It’s fine, I’m not used to seeing this much old.” I said. “How old is this place.”

“Built in seventeen ninety-three by my master’s great, great grandfather.” He said

“Yeah, a little too old for my liking.” I said. “How am I not falling through the floor?”

“I am one hell of a butler.” He said with a proud smile.

“Yeah, I see that if the inside isn’t as creepy as the outside.” I said, making him chuckle before giving me an antique tea cup.

“Tell me that’s not going to break form an untrained hand when I take it from you.” I said, making him grin before I took it, then sighed.

“Everything in here will not break I assure you.” He said. “Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need something. I’ll be in the library.”

He walked away as I took a sip of the tea before choking from hit being so strong.

“I see you never had real tea before.” He said.

“Nope.” I said. “I’m stuck with the store bought crap.”

“That’s no good.” He said, then turned to me before holding out a small bag of green tea leaves. “You must take this. This is way better for you.”

I smiled as I took it and put it in my purse, then sat down on a couch that didn’t look so old compare to everything else before starting to wait. Several hours later and I started to feel board out of my mind from waiting with nothing to do, so I stood up and started to explore the house. Once I found the stairs, I started climbing it, then found a row a rooms, making me start to look in as I passed them before spotting a library crammed with hundreds of books.

“Really need to learn more about my friends.” I whined. “How did I not know about this?”

I walked into the library, then stared at the books to see nothing familiar.

“Let me guess, all from the industrial age.” I mumbled.

“Close.” The butler said with a chuckle. “Only a few are from the middle age, but those are off limits and locked with a key.”

I looked at him to see him hidden in a corner while holding a book to his face.

“Any of them good?” I asked.

“Depends on the taste of the person.” He said. “It’s taken me years to read half of these books and not one I deemed boring.”

A door shut outside, making him stand up and start walking downstairs before I looked to the books.

“Evening young master, you have a visitor.” The butler said.

“Where is she?” Jack asked with a slight whine. “I forgot about her asking to come over. Did I make her wait long?”

“Afraid you did, sir.” The butler said. “She’s in the library.”

Footsteps sounded before a sigh filled the air, making me look to it to see Jack staring at me in worry.

“Why are you worried?” I asked.

“Nothing.” He said as he pushed the worry away. “What do you wish to do?”

“My mom is taking a double and I’m locked out of my house, so is it alright if I stay the night?” I asked, making his worry return.

“Um, I...” He started to say as if he didn’t want me to, then he sighed. “Sure.”

“Saying no is okay, you know.” I said.

I can’t do that if you are going to be homeless for the night.” He said.

“Why are you worried?” I asked, making him stare at me in discomfort. “Are you worried that I’m a thief?”

“No, of course not.” He said in disbelief. “I know you’re not one.”

“Then what are you worried about?” I asked.

“I’m not really wanting to say.” He said.

“Then I won’t make you.” I said. “Do you want me to cook?”

“No, that’s Brian’s job.” He said.

“So what do you want to do?” I asked. “Why didn’t you tell me you were rich or had a creepy house?”

He chuckled.

“Its not creepy.” He said. “I like this house.”

“Do you have anything modern in here?” I asked, making him point to the lights.

“Anything less boring?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“I got a hot tub.” He said.

I moaned as I nodded quickly.

“Yeah, that sounds down my alley and I think I might need one after being sent back in time with this oversize house.” I said, making him grin.

“Okay let me show you where it is then.” He said before walking down the stairs, making me follow.

Once he got there, he turned it on before looking at me.

“Do you wish anything while you relax?” He asked.

“We relax, not just me.” I said.

“Um.” He said nervously. “I don’t have a bathing suit for us.”

I smiled, making his face fill with more nervousness.

“Oh come on, that had to have crossed your mind when you suggested it.” I said. “What kind a man are you if it didn’t.”

He grin nervously.

“Um, let me think about it.” He said. “I need to do a few things.”

I nodded before taking off my shirt, making his eyes locked to my bra before I pulled off my jeans.

“Jeez, you’re brave.” He said, making me giggle.

“I hope you don’t mind.” I said.

“No, I don’t.” He said.

“The best part is, my mom gave me the green light too.” I said. “Are you willing to take it that far tonight?”

His face filled with disbelief before he glanced to the clock, then back to me.

“No is fine.” I said and got ready to get in.

He sighed and grab me before turning me to him and kissed me on the lips, making me smile and kissed him back while he stared into my eyes with love filling his. A second later a familiar yellow flicker filled his eyes, making me stare in confusion.

“What is that?” I asked.

“What is what?” He asked.

“Your eyes flicker with a yellow light like a dog does with a flashlight.” I said, making his face fill with slight nervousness.

“I’m sorry, I have to do something.” He said and fled the room, making me stare at him in worry.

A minute of waiting for him to return, I went downstairs to see if he was going to join me.

“What am I going to do Brian?” Jack asked with panic in his voice. “She asked me when I was so busy and I can’t refuse her. Why did it have to be tonight of all the nights?”

“I don’t know, master Burns.” Brian said. “Do you wish me to send her away for you?”

“No, that would destroy our five year relationship by making her feel she’s not worthy for me.” He said. “She’s even willing to take it to the next level with me and that will be my first, um...”

There was a short silence before Brian chuckled.

“Don’t burst a vessel sir.” Brian said with another chuckle.

“Shut it.” Jack growled, making me take a step to peek in just as the floorboard cracked.

I looked to it, then looked up as someone stepped in front of me to see Jack standing there with worry.

“Tell me you didn’t just hear all that?” He whined.

“No, just part.” I said in worry. “I’ll leave, forgive me for catching you on a busy day.”

“No, don’t leave.” He said as he grabbed me, then sighed. “I’ll join you in a few. Just let me get my nerves to stop shaking.”

I smiled as I nodded and walked back to the hot tub.

“Damn it she heard you say that.” He growled, making Brian chuckle.

“Well, she don’t mind as you see.” Brian said. “Go make her day and hope your secret don’t ruin her if you fail to keep it under control. I’ll make a feast.”

Once I got to the tub, I looked back to see Jack coming around the corner, making me stare at him before he took a deep breath.

“How easily are you scared?” He asked. “No, not the right words. Do you fear dogs?”

“No.” I said in confusion.

“That’s not the right words either.” He said, then sighed. “Damn it.”

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m not human.” He said bluntly with frustration in his voice.

“Okay, then what are you?” I asked with concern, making him close his eyes.

“A werewolf.” He said with a sigh, making me stare at him before he opened his eyes in worry. “Figures, why did I expect you to believe me.”

He took a deep breath and took off his clothes, making my eyes lock to his crotch as I noticed he was a commando.

“Yeah, another thing I should have told you.” He said as a small nervous smile formed, making me smile. "I forgot to mention that with my racing mind."

“I guess I need to call the bet if you are going all in.” I said as I took off the remaining of my clothes, making his face fill with color before I grinned. “Shall we begin?”

“Um.” He said as he couldn’t look away from my crotch.

I walked closer and hugged him.

“You don’t have to fear me.” I said.

“That’s my line in an hour if I fail to control my emotions.” He said.

I looked to the clock to see it was almost midnight.

“Holy crap time flies.” I said, making him chuckle. “I’m sorry, we need to get in the tub before I fall asleep on you. Literally if you don’t mind.”

He bit his lip before I stroked his shaft with my fingertips, making him jerk back before I giggle softly, then turned to the hot tub and got in.

I looked back to see him staring at the water in slight distress before I sighed and got ready to get out, but he pushed me back.

“Stay.” He said, then got in, making me look to his cock that was now eye level to me. I glanced to his face to see him biting his lip as he struggled to keep his face straight.

“Is that a green light?” I asked.

“I guess.” He said softly.

“Good, because I need a man right about now.” I said as I grabbed his shaft with one hand while the other grabbed his balls.

I started to fondle them, making him start to grow before I smiled as he was a decent size.

“I like what I see.” I said, making him chuckle. “Can I begin?”

“Yes.” He said, making me start to suck on him before he grunted.

“Damn, your mouth is divine.” He moaned.

“Wait until you feel the rest of my divinity.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Can’t wait.” He said.

“Then let's skip the foreplay.” I said, then pulled him down to a sit before I got on top of him, making him stare into my face with nervousness.

“Remember, tell me to stop anytime if you don’t feel ready.” I said, making him nod before he grabbed my breasts and pulled one to his face.

I smiled as he started to suckle one, then I grabbed his dick while keeping my eyes locked to his before I lined myself up, making him nod.

“Go ahead, i love you and hope to be the one that will marry you.” He said, making me smile weakly from not expecting that from him before I pushed him in me.

His eyes flickered as he stared out in disbelief while he grunted, making me stare at him in disbelief as i tried to see what was making that flicker, but failed to before he looked to my face, then his face filled with nervousness.

“I’m sorry for staring.” I said as I pushed him deeper until I was sitting on him, making his eyes roll back as he moaned.

“God, your tight.” He moaned, making me smile before I started kissing him as I started to rotate my hips, then nipped at his lip since he didn’t respond.

“Kiss me please.” I said, making him smile as he started to kiss me, then I try to turn it into a french kiss.

“Come on.” I said with a slight whine.

“Sorry, this feeling is taking all my attention.” He moaned.

“Fine take over then.” I said. “I want you to make love with me like you want at your pace.”

He opened his eyes as he nodded, then he pulled me off him and put me beside him before getting out. I stared at him in worry as I thought he was saying he was done, then he pulled me out of the tub.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked.

“Somewhere more appropriate for this kind of activity.” He said as he walked up the third flight of stairs that led to a door.

He opened it, revealing a bedroom, making me smile.

“Good, I’m glad you approve.” He said as he pulled the covers back and set me on the bed before getting on top of me and pulled the blankets over him, then he stared into my eyes.

“Please don’t be nervous.” I said.

“Easier said than done.” He said before I felt his dick prod my slit, then he pushed in, making me gasp as he it my back wall.

“How did you not hit that before?” I asked, making him smile as his face filled with color.

I wrapped my arms around him just as the grandfather clock sounded downstairs.

“When did he fix that clock?” He asked as he looked at the door in disbelief.

“I did.” I said.

“Really.” He said with a smile. “Interesting.”

“My grandma owned one.” I said. “Please continue.”

He nodded as he started to fuck me. I wrapped my legs around him before he started to hit my back wall again, making me grunt each hit.

“Oh god, I need this more often.” I moaned just as I came, making him gasp, but he let out a moan that sounded strange before he came into me.

“I’m so sorry.” He whined, but his voice was starting to change, making me open my eyes to see he was growing a snout.

I stared in disbelief as a wolf face stared to form, before my heart started to pound in my head.

“Please don’t fear me.” He whined and sounded like a moaning dog.

“How is this possible?” I squeaked.

“Damn it.” He said with a sigh, then tried to pull me off him, but I whined from him growing a knot inside me. “Not good.”

“Am I going to turn now?” I asked nervously.

“No, only to a bite.” He said. “Is this the end for us?”

“No, not if you are able to keep it under control like this.” I said.

“That’s only with you around. He said. “You are my soulmate, my first love.”

I smiled as my heart stopped pounding in my head.

“Thank you.” He said with a sigh.

“Just don’t turn me until after my mom passes.” I said. “I don’t wish to kill her.”

“I don’t think I want to turn you.” He said. “It’s not easy to control.”

I grabbed his fur and felt around.

“So this is what it feels like to be fucked by a dog?” I asked, making him chuckle. “I always wondered what that would feel like.”

He smiled, making me stare at his sharp teeth.

“So kissing you wouldn’t turn me?” I asked.

“No, don’t kiss me in my true form.” He said. “That would turn you. It’s my saliva in beast form that turns.”

“Are you willing to take my ass too?” I asked. “I always wanted to see what a knot feels like back there.”

He grinned with a chuckle.

“Sure why not.” He said. “But can you handle it?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I need to see how big you are now.

“I’m only six inches with the knot.” He said. "And an inch with girth.

“Then I can since my dildo is about that and it don’t hurt.” I said.

“Jeez.” He said, making me grin.

“What’s your knot size if you can’t pull out of me?” I asked.

“About an inch and a half.” He said.

“I think I’ll survive.” I said. “What turned you?”

“I was born a werewolf three thousand years ago.” He said.

“Oh, didn’t see that one coming.” I said in disbelief, making him chuckle. “I’m in love with an old man.”

He grinned with a giggle before his face stared to change back, making me stare at him.

“So it’s based on only your emotions?” I asked.

“Yes and no.” He said. “I have full control of the change if I can stay under control, but your walls kinda sent me flying over the edge when they started sucking me.”

I smiled as his knot slipped out, making me turn over.

“I’m so glad you got past that fear so quickly.” He said. “I thought I lost you when I felt myself starting to change.”

"No, you are my first boyfriend." I said. "And a curse, or a blessing if you like being this won't change that if you are the same in this form."

"Thank you for telling me that." He said. "Are you willing to do this more often now that I know you won't flee?"

I reached back and grabbed his dick before lining it up to my back door.

“Right, more fucking less talk.” He said before I giggled, then he pushed in once his tip hit my ass, making me grunt.

“Oh, yes, way better than my dildo with that warm squishy feeling.” I moaned. “Stay in your true form please. I need my pup’s dick in me.”

He chuckle before starting to fuck me, making me bury my face into his pillow as I moaned into it.

“Damn, you can take a lot.” He moaned. “And you’re as tight here as you are in the other hole. I don’t think I can last long even if I tried.”

“You don’t have to last long.” I moaned as I started to rub my clit, making my next climax quickly approach. "I'll get my fill in your sleep if you don't mind."

Once I came, he gasped as I felt a sharp pain from him knotting me, making me yelp out, then moaned as I he started to fill me up again.

"So good, make me a cum balloon anytime." I moaned, making him giggle.

A few seconds later, his knot popped out as he started to get lighter while I felt him starting to shrink. I looked back to see him in human form again from passing out, making me smile before I had my way with him for the rest of the night until I passed out myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
